


Tumblr Pornlet 64: Flurry

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [64]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fast Sex, Flash Fic, Frottage, Full Shift Derek Hale, Licking, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mating Bonds, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Scents, Werewolf Derek Hale, happy endings, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek had been counting the days with sit-ups





	Tumblr Pornlet 64: Flurry

Derek had been counting the days with sit-ups and miles run and ink-marks on a calendar that more than once almost became claw-marks in the door behind it when he’d realized how much longer there was to go and how little of Stiles’ scent there was left in Beacon Hills.

Derek had cracked, finally, that morning. After one hundred and one days of waking up alone, of facing the idea over and over that Stiles, changed, _improved_ by the training and tasks he was completing as a mage-novice, would not return, Derek had barely made it past the treeline of the preserve before shifting onto four paws and barreling his way into or through everything in his path to be away from the place Stiles might never return to.

It had taken the Sheriff’s voice, apparently brought to the heart of the forest on Scott’s back, to coax Derek out of the small, dark cave he’d found to spend what he’d thought would be the last of his days in:

“He’s coming back, son. The training was ninety-nine days, but he had a day each way for travel, yeah? He’ll be home in a few hours. Don’t make him come back and find you’re not here for him.”

Derek had walked back with them, tail and ears down, shaking inside but holding on to the fact that John Stilinski’s voice had been clear and his heartbeat steady and that he had absolutely no reason to lie to the wolf he’d begrudgingly begun to treat as one of his own.

Scott left them at the Stilinski’s house; John in the kitchen getting things ready for dinner, Derek sent upstairs to wash.

The shower had all but blocked the sound of the car approaching the house, but not the footsteps along the porch or the back-slap of father and son greeting each other with hugs, or the Sheriff’s resigned, “I’ll see you tomorrow then, yes?” as he opened and then closed the front door and walked out to the street.

Then there was Derek’s heartbeat and someone climbing the stairs at speed.

Derek had landed with a thud on his back and was thankful, for so many reasons, that he was a wolf.

Not least, of course, was the fact that he was able to withstand being tackled by almost two hundred pounds of Stiles and slammed into the hardwood floor with all the enthusiasm that one hundred and one long, long days apart had mustered in his Mate.

There was also the scent of his Mate. The taste of his Mate. The thrumming power emanating from his Mate.

His Mate.

His Mate who moved faster than Derek had ever seen a human, mage or not, move.

Derek registered the flurry of clothes and the flash of a tattoo that hadn’t been there before and the silver wrist-band that marked Stiles as no longer just a novice mage.

Then there were kisses and cold feet on Derek’s calves and the heat of Stiles’ chest pressed into his and the slick wet of Stiles’ very enthusiastic need leaking from his cock. There were bites into Derek’s shoulders and licks up Derek’s neck and Stiles’ voice chanting, “Mine. Mine. Mine,” over and over into Derek’s ear.

Derek’s body didn’t take too long to catch up.

They slid together slick and fast and hot and Derek came seconds after Stiles’ orgasm shook the walls of the house, which was something they would have to talk about. But, not now.

At this moment there were slow kisses and Derek’s legs wrapped around Stiles and his own voice whispering out how much he’d missed his Mate and how right he felt now that the one hundred and one days were done.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/176088594896/derek-had-been-counting-the-days-with-sit-ups-and) (on my NSFW tumblr). 
> 
> This isn't kinky, but please read the post I made about tagging kink (mostly) [here](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/175770960286/its-terribly-inconvenient-to-enjoy-bdsmfic-but), if you're interested.
> 
> _Though I'm fine with people wanting to create most fanworks [art, podfic, fanmix, translations] of this story, I'd prefer that no direct "sequel" be written as I have my own planned (eventually). Thank you._


End file.
